The Serpent's Shadow
by athena grl
Summary: My version of the S.S. Please read it, I will be updating still...I just forget to update, but I'm still here...and I don't own anything (except for what I do own!)
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone! So ya- I decided to make another book in the Kane chronicles! I might not be very good, but please review and tell me how to make it any better! And I know whoever reads this won't care, but I got my hair styled like Sadie-Zia, which is to say, Zia hair cut and pink streaks!

Sadie

Hullo, everyone! It's Sadie here- Sadie Kane. At the moment I'm in the process of almost dying, of which most of the blame goes to Carter (no surprise there). But if I tell you what's happening right now then you'll be too confused, so our adventure will be meaningless.

You all know how our last adventure ended. You know-Amos ended up as Chief Lector and all that? Yes? Well, that's good. Because then I can continue on. About a month or so after that happened, we were still trying to get Ra to stop acting like a baby, and still trying to find out if there was any way possible to get Bes back. Bast still looked after us, of course, and we spent the time training our young trainees. One day, Walt came up to me to talk to me in private.

"Sadie, um-I know its bad timing, but-um…" I stared at him.

"Bad timing? What do you mean? Pretty much our entire lives are bad timing. Like at the museum, and at-" Walt interrupted me;

"Sadie. I meant about how I'm dying," I stared at him for a moment, then blushed a bit.

"Oh, ya." Great answer, Sadie, I told myself, but I had totally forgotten about that at the moment, which just shows how much I care for him. [Shut up, Carter. You weren't supposed to agree with me] I was in the middle of thinking about how embarrassed I was when Walt said something quickly. I looked up.

"Huh?" He looked away and blurted;

"I wanted to know if you were busy on Friday night." I looked at him suspiciously.

"No. What do you want to say, Walt? Is an evil god on the loose again? You want to go stop him, or-" Walt looked up at the ceiling and said

"Sadie, I wanted to go out with you." I stared at him in shock.

"WHAT? Of course! I've been waiting forever for you to say that!" Walt glanced at my closet door (where I _still _hadn't took down the picture of Anubis) then looked at me.

"Great. So…I'll see you later?" I managed a nod and watched as he walked out of my room. As soon as he turned around the corner I collapsed on my bed. Half of me was thinking _He finally asked you out! Oh, god. What am I going to wear? _ While the other half screamed _what were you thing Sadie? What about Anubis? What will happen if he finds out? Will he hate you? _ I sighed, and said aloud,

"Shut up, Sadie. You'll do no one any good and you have pupils to train." Then I rolled over and fell asleep.

Luckily, my soul liked my pillow tonight so my night was pretty much uneventful.

The next morning I woke up and went straight to see Jaz. She was already awake, doing stretches on her bed.

"Hey, Jaz." She glanced at me before returning to doing stretches.

"Hi Sadie." She glanced at me again.

"What brings you here? Usually you're not up until twelve," she said, joking around.

"Ha-ha." I replied, "Very funny. I wanted to know if there's any progress in your research." She looked me, forgetting about her exercise.

"Sadie, honestly, I just don't know what to do. I know that Walt means a lot to you, and I'm trying as hard as I can to figure out a remedy. I have no idea what to do now. I've tried all the cures that I know of, and there's still no sign of anything, except that maybe it's slowing down a bit. He might live until 16 or 17 now, but either way he'll still die." I nodded, looking away.

"Well, I guess I better get going to breakfast now." I walked out of the room, feeling Jaz's eyes on my back.

I met up with Carter on the way to the dining area. He still looked tired. He glanced at me, kind of bleary-eyed.

"Hi Sadie." I didn't look at him, just kept walking.

"Hi." He looked at me kind of funny.

"Is something wrong?" I turned and glared at him,

"No, Carter. Mind your own business! Can't you see that I want to be by myself?" Then I changed course and headed back to my bedroom. Ok, I'll admit that I was a bit rude to Carter, but when was I not? After all, that's what I'm here for. To get Carter mad at me. I slumped on my bed and grabbed my iPod off the shelf. As I scrolled through the songs I tried not to think about Walt, but I couldn't help myself. He was going to die soon, and we all knew it.

Okay, if you want me to post another chapter then you know what to do! If you really insist on being stubborn or want me to say it then here you go.

Review!

Hit the button and write a couple words, it'll only take a minute and you know you want to!


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, so there was 2 really awesome peoples(did you know that that's a word?) who reviewed! I want to do a crossover with Percy Jackson and Kane Chronicles. Should I, or should I not? Let me know in the review that you will post!

Sadie

After about 5 minutes of lying on my bed and being bored I decided to just get up and go eat breakfast. I walked down the hall alone, thinking about food. I know, I know, I should've been thinking about more important matters, but I was hungry. I was just about at the dining hall, or whatever you want to call it when Carter ran up to me and grabbed my wrist.

"Sadie, we have to go _now._" I shook him off.

"Geez, Carter. Why can't we go wherever you want later? I haven't even had breakfast yet." He sighed.

"Sadie, just come with me." He ran off in another direction, leaving me with no clue what he was talking about. I paused and thought about my choices. Breakfast or Carter. Hmmm, let me think about that. The first option seemed much more welcoming, and I needed food right now, but Carter had seemed so worried. Not like he ever isn't. Oh, well. Breakfast would just have to wait. I ran after Carter. When I caught up to him I glared at him.

"Carter, this had better be good. By the time I get back there breakfast will be cold." He rolled his eyes and motioned to his scribe bowl. In the bowl I didn't see anything at first, but as Carter concentrated an image started forming in the liquid. Soon I recognized the room of the house of life. Nothing seemed wrong at first, but the image zoomed around inside the building crazily. Eventually it went to the spot where the young scribes were looking into _their_ scribing bowls, but this time there were only about 4 left. Last time there was 12. Then Carter showed me the Great Hallway of images or whatever (Sorry for all you people like Carter that actually like to pay attention to names, but I'm a person that doesn't care, you should know that by now). Magicians were gathering around the throne with their staffs and wands, and I didn't like the look of them. The purple images had gotten a bit bigger, so now I could actually make out the images. I could see me and Carter, plus Walt and Zia and Ra, but before I could make out what we were all doing the image spun around, until I was looking at a group of magicians all talking together, at the end of the hall. I looked at Carter, and he looked at me, so I raised an eyebrow.

"This is all you wanted to show me?" Carter sighed.

"Listen. Walt made the bowl so that you would be able to hear sounds-but they're faint, I'm just warning you." I leaned over the bowl, and put my ear close to the liquid. I couldn't hear very much, but I caught the words _plot, Amos, Chief Lector, Desjardins _and _weapons_. I turned to Carter again.

"Oh, god, that's what they meant. They're planning to do something to Amos. We have to go tell him that they're going to do something!" I turned to go run off, but Carter stopped me.

"Sadie, think. If we tell him that a group of magicians are planning to kill him, then he'll be thrown off guard and he won't be able to trust any of the magicians in the House of Life. We need to be sure that they're planning to kill him before we say anything." I nodded, slowly understanding.

"So, for all we know they could be saying that they're _plotting_ to something with _Amos_ since he's the _Chief Lector_ who unfortunately wasn't able to save_ Desjardins_, even with his _best weapons_. Yeah, that makes sense…sort of. But it would make much more sense if they said the _plot_ to kill _Amos_ is to un-_Chief Lector_ him, since he killed _Desjardins_ and they'll use their best_ weapons_." Carter was staring at me.

"Un-Chief Lector him?" I sighed.

"Carter, you know…I'm not even going to explain this. My breakfast is waiting for me."

And I walked out to eat my breakfast.

By the time I ate my breakfast it was cold, which is a very sad thing, especially since I predicted that it would happen, and it did. Would that make me a diviner? _Really, Sadie?_ I asked myself. Just because I said that my breakfast was probably going to be cold didn't mean that I was a diviner. I was just finishing eating when Amos came in. I stood up abruptly, causing my knee to hit the edge, which hurt a lot, and made me sit back down. Amos came over to me, and sat down beside me.

"Sadie, Carter mentioned that you wanted to talk to me." I looked at my now-cold breakfast.

"Um…about that-"

"Sadie, you can tell me. It's not like-like before."

I shook my head.

"It's not like that. It's just…" I trailed off, then waited a few moments. Then I ended up just blurting everything out. He nodded, and then went off to do whatever he was going to do. I sat there, at the table for a few moments, thinking about how I hurt my knee. I tried to get up, but I was still limping. I frowned at the table, and punched it. Just when Jaz came in, too. Great, I thought. Just somebody to humiliate me. Jaz looked at me kind of funny, but she didn't notice that anything was wrong. I sighed. I had done quite a lot of that this morning, hadn't I. Jaz came over and asked

"Sadie, is something wrong with the table?"

"Yeah, it just hit my knee. And it really hurt." She smiled, then bent down and touched it, and the pain faded away.

"Thanks" She smiled at me.

"Don't mention it." We stood together for a few moments in silence before Walt burst in.

"Somebody new is here, and she's hurt."

So there's your ending! Once again, as I say in EVERY chapter…PLEASE REVIEW! Unfortunately, I will not be able to post again until somebody reviews. So…good bye for now! And thanx again for reviewing, the people that did.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey, thank you SOOOOO much to all you awesome people that reviewed; luved it! Raina…you kinda confused me. I mean, why did you post a review that said that you luved rick riordan? I mean, everyone luves him (hate him, too) but thank you anyway…? Anyway, on with the story (and I'm SOOOO sorry for not updating sooner, I was working on mark of Athena and another story!) (it's in Sadie's pov again, sorry I'll do Carter's next chapter!)

* * *

><p>I stared at Walt.<p>

"What do you mean, there's somebody new here?" I guess that with all that was happening; I didn't think that it was possible to have a new student. Walt grabbed my hand and pulled me back into the building and out the door. By the doorstep, a girl was laying in a heap on the steps. She had caramel colour hair, which was cut sort-of like Zia's. Her eyes were closed, and she had a huge gash across her forehead.

"Oh God." I whispered. That cut looked pretty deep; I almost couldn't stand looking at it. Walt nodded.

"As soon as I saw her I came running to get you." I grabbed the girl's hand and checked her pulse. Her eyes fluttered open, and for an instant I could see them and the fear in them.

"Sadie…?" She croaked. I glanced at Walt. She must have listened to our recordings… I nodded to her.

"Ya, I'm Sadie. This is the 21st Nome, Me and Carter live here. She smiled, but then she passed out. I tried to lift her, but since I'm not the strongest person, I couldn't get her off the ground.

"Walt…help me." I grunted, trying to get her up. He came over and helped me, and together we moved her body into the infirmary. As we lay her down on the bed I turned to Walt.

"Go get Jaz. She needs serious help." He nodded again and rushed out of the room. I'm rubbish at medicine and anything related for that matter, but I put my hand on her forehead. Then, just a second before my hand touched her, I remembered that she had a cut there. I was just deciding whether or not I should try to put band-aids on the gash when Jaz ran in. She felt the girl's pulse, and then said some magic words under her breath. The wound slowly closed as I watched, until it was just a faint scar. Jaz was pale and sweating a bit, so I told her to go sit down, it'd be fine, after all I was here. She smiled and nodded, then went to go lie down. After an hour I got bored, so I started randomly destroying things and then repairing them. With magic, of course. My favourite one-_ha-di_-to destroy, and _hi-nehm_. I pointed at the light bulb and said "ha-di". Sure enough, it exploded. Unfortunately, it exploded all over me and the new girl. Oops. [Yes, Carter, I do have accidents once in a while-and _not_ the way that you're thinking!] I covered my head, but the glass shards still cut them up. Some pieces clattered on the ground, which was quiet loud, and brought Jaz, Carter, Walt and a few other students running in.

"What happened?" Carter asked me. I pointed to where the light bulb used to be.

"I-um-had an accident." Carter sighed.

"Honestly, Sadie, what kind of accident would-wait. Did you…" I nodded. Right then we'd had one of those rare moments when we understand each other. Carter walked out of the room, calling "Don't forget to clean up the mess!" As he left. Jaz and Walt still had no idea what was going on, so I just pointed at the mess and spoke the magic word. Literally. The pieces flew together to make the whole bulb, then attached itself to the ceiling and flickered on.

"I kinda used magic, because I was bored…I mean, there's not really anything to do here, so I decided to have some fun…" Walt grinned at me and walked out, while Jaz just sighed and followed him. For some reason, as soon as they left the room, the girl's eyes fluttered open.

"What-where…?" She struggled to sit up, and opened her mouth again.

"You might not want to talk right now, considering you were just very sick and had a huge nasty gash all over your forehead. But you're at Amos' place, 21st Nome. Her eyes widened. "Take the water if you need." I said, pointing to a paper cup filled with water. She took it and started drinking. I know, I know, what I did next was cruel, (after all, she _was_ the new girl) but I muttered _ha-di_ and the water exploded all over her. I started laughing (I'm sorry, but I couldn't help it). The girl looked startled at first, but then she actually started laughing too. In between laughs I said

"You don't mind, do you?" She shook her head, spraying water all over the place.

"No, it's fine. You're Sadie, right?" I nodded.

"You listened to our recording?"

"Yeah." Then she mimicked Carter's voice. Very well, I might add. "Come to Brooklyn. We're waiting." I laughed again.

"I knew I shouldn't have let Carter do the last part! He's always so serious and disciplined and…ugh. I don't know how I can stand him." The girl smiled.

"Oh, by the way, my name's Taiza." I smiled at her.

"'Kay, you already know mine. And I'm guessing you know Zia and Walt and the bunch of them?" She nodded.

"Am I gonna be confined to this prison of a room? It smells like the hospital in here." With all the excitement, I hadn't even remembered my fear of hospitals, but as soon as Taiza brought it up, I immediately wanted to get out as fast as possible. I jumped up from my chair, then grabbed Taiza's hand and dragged her out. Once we were out, I leaned against the wall and sighed with relief. She tried to hide it, but I caught Taiza smiling. Then I remembered that she listened to our recording. The one where I revealed my fear of hospitals. What would you call it? Hospital-phobia? The wall started to glow behind Taiza, and because I was distracted, I didn't remember to warn her until Zia popped out and landed on top of her.

"Whoa-What the-" She turned around to see Zia land on top of her, just as I yelled "LOOK OUT!" Zia crashed into her, and they both fell to the floor in a heap. Zia immediately got up and brushed herself off.

"Sadie, Amos needs a bit of help. I'm getting everyone else. Meet us by Carter's scribing bowl." Then she walked off. Taiza turned to me.

"Zia…right? I nodded.

"Yep. Something must be really wrong if Amos needs our help…oh, that reminds me, did you get the amulet?"

"What? How did that remind you of that when it had nothing to do with that?" I was confused. What was that about that and that? "Anyway, yes, I did get it. And, um…I actually decided who I'm going to follow." I was surprised.

"Really? Already? Who?" She smiled. Just then I realized that whenever she smiled she didn't show her teeth. Maybe she had braces. I would be embarrassed too.

"Well…I'm kind of interested in Bast." I stared at her. She didn't want to do one of the more…I don't know, famous gods? Braver ones? She didn't blush or anything, which was kind of surprising.

"Well, it's just…I am catlike, cat's love me and I love them, Bast is perfect for me. She smiled for the first time, showing her teeth. She didn't have braces, but she did have fangs. Well, not vampire fangs or anything, just cat-like fangs. She had a few scratches over her arms.

"I thought you said cat's like you." She started chipping off her nail polish.

"They do. My nails are pretty similar to claws." Her nails didn't look sharp though.

"Really?" She nodded, then ran one nail down the bottom of her shirt. The fabric ripped, and I finally saw just how sharp they were. She smirked, and I just rolled my eyes. We stood there for a moment or so, before Zia came down the hall.

"Didn't I just tell you to meet me on the balcony?" I nodded.

"Yeah. I just…forgot." She nodded (there was a lot nodding) and turned back from where she came from. I turned to Taiza.

"Well, I guess we'd better go now."

* * *

><p>That was an odd ending, but that you all much for reviewing! (that was random) I'm SOOO tired and hungry but I can't eat because I'm doing the 30—hour famine, now I can't eat for 30 hours, it started last night at six, and will end at midnight tonight (and there will be a pizza party!) so anyway….PLEASE PRESS THE BLUE-ISH BUTTON THAT'S RIGHT THERE and once again,. I apologize for not updating sooner, it's harder than I thought to do 3 stories, and I don't have a lot of time to update either, Thanks for reading this story! And if you've read PJ (Percy Jackson, if you've read it, you'd know what pj is) I made a new story called Annabeth's escape plz read that too! (if you've read pj) now, even if you were not planning too, PRETTY PLZ JUST PRESS THE BUTTON THAT SAYS REVIEW AND WRITE SOMETHING! (And thanks in advance if you're an awesome person that actually reviews!)<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Okay-OH MY GODS, IM SO SORRY! When I said that I wouldn't update for awhile, I didn't mean this long, I am SO sorry! Thanks so much for your reviews, guys! And I have Sadie with me at the moment-and she will hopefully be here next chapter as well.

Sadie- Well, it's about time! You've ignored us and all your lovely readers out there for so long-not to mention that I was bored! Do _you_ want to spend 2 months doing nothing and waiting for all the action?

Me-I said I was sorry! Anyway, it's not my fault I have a terrible memory! And I'm sorry you had to go through two months of boredom, but-

Sadie-Just shut up and start the story!

Me-okay, okay! Because of the long wait, this chapter is extra long, and I'm sorry if Carter is OOC-

Sadie-What does OOC mean?

Me-Out Of Character. So, as I was saying, I'm sorry if I got Carter OOC-

Sadie-HOW DO YOU GET MY BROTHER WRONG? Honestly, just make sure he's boring and he loses at everything, and you're good.

Me-Shut up Sadie

Carter

So, where were we again? Right-when Sadie was talking with her new best friend. [Sadie-you said you wouldn't comment!] Zia was practically dragging them behind her. She cleared her throat, and everyone looked at her. I couldn't help admiring her hair, which she had allowed to grow to her shoulders. She stood up straighter, and opened her mouth. Somehow, I knew that this conversation wouldn't end well.

"Amos has told me important news…for all of you." Then she glanced at the new girl and said "With the exception of Taiza." Ah, I thought, so that's her name. "Anyway…Amos told me to tell you all that…you've already trained here enough. You are all going to school to get proper education, minus the younger initiates. You will be going to the…um, Brooklyn Academy for the Gifted. You're all supposed to use your magic to get in. So…Taiza and I will stay here, I'll train her." With that, she grabbed Taiza's hand and dragged her out of the room. Chaos erupted everywhere. Sadie was taking her anger out on the wall. Alyssa was chucking stones and pieces of clay down the side of the building. I figured that eventually one would hit a mortal, but I left her alone. Walt was angrily punching the wall. Chloe was throwing hieroglyphs at the wall, causing it to have a picture of Amos, upon which Sadie would use her Ha-di spell. (I was starting to pity the wall by now) and me? I was glaring at the scribing bowl. I marched over to it envisioned the First Nome. I figured I would find Amos there, and I was right. And he was talking with Zia. I seriously liked her. She was beautiful, strong, and…completely out of my league. I wished that the shabti had been real, but unfortunately, she was a fake. A fake girl that I had a huge crush on. Now I had to start all over, and so far it was looking like she liked Sadie better than me, even though I had rescued her. I walked out of the room. I was too tired to put up with all the protests…I'd send Amos a message tomorrow…maybe a petition, but I knew that he probably wouldn't change his mind.

As soon as I woke up, I saw Zia. She was holding a bucket of water, which she held with one hand against her hip bone. With her other hand, she was slapping me. _SLAP. _I sat up instantly, just realizing that I was soaking wet. Her bucket was empty. I blinked a few times to get the water out of my eyes, and then stared at her.

"Hi. [Shut up, Sadie. It was the morning, okay?] So…Why did you wake me up?" She stared at me like I was stupid, which I might have been at that point, but I was still in process of waking up.

"You have school." That was when I woke up. I jumped out of bed and looked around frantically.

"What? It started today? What am I supposed to wear?" Zia raised her eyebrows.

"Yes, it started today. I said that last night…although, now that I think of it, you weren't there anymore. As to what you're wearing…ask Sadie." And with that she walked out of the room. But I did NOT want to go talk to Sadie this early. She wasn't a morning person to start with…I wondered what I should wear when I suddenly remembered what she had said a long time ago. That I looked normal [I don't care if you had said almost! I didn't add that for a reason!]. So I threw on a hoodie and sweats. Then I walked downstairs and into the eating area. All the magicians were bleary-eyed, and I was guessing that I was included. School started WAY too early. I sat down at my spot and just happened to look at Khufu while he was tearing apart mosquitoes and shoving them into his mouth. I had completely just lost my appetite. Then Sadie came in. She didn't look very tired, but she looked mad, and wet. Dripping wet. I was guessing that she had gotten the Zia-wake-up-treatment. She sat down with a thud, then glared at me. I stared at her. What did I do? [No, Sadie, I did not do everything. Now, please shut up.] She had a gold shirt on that said Magicians Rule Mortals. I raised an eyebrow at her. Was she seriously going to wear that shirt to school? She looked at Khufu, and then turned a bit green. He saw her look at him, so he scampered over to her side and put a dead bug on her plate. She leaned away and said

"Khufu…GET THAT AWAY FROM ME!" Khufu looked a bit hurt (if it was possible for baboons to look hurt) and quietly went back to eating his mosquitoes. Suddenly Amos walked in-the last person (magician, whatever) that we wanted to see. As soon as she saw him, Sadie jumped up.

"You!" She glared at him. "You send me to _school_, ruin my life as a magician, and you have the nerve to show up here? I'm leaving." Then she stormed into the house. It occurred to me that she was right, but that was a bit harsh. Nobody was looking at Amos, and he looked a bit uncomfortable. I felt a bit bad for him, but I avoided his gaze too. Suddenly Walt got up and followed Sadie, not even acknowledging him. I followed suite, as well as the rest of the initiates, leaving Amos by himself to eat breakfast.

The bus ride was terrible. Kids were yelling the entire time, and I had to dodge several wads of gum that were thrown. As soon as I got to school, I was complaining to the principal. And if he didn't listen to me…well, I'm sure I had a spell for that.

Once we got there, we went to the office to get our schedules. Everyone had what they "excelled at" for half the day-which meant that I had Egyptian classes the entire afternoon, since apparently I knew more than the average adult. Not that there was really much more to learn, but I wasn't sure what else to do. Sadie got lucky and had her drama classes for the first half of the day, but what did I get? Math. I sighed as I walked to class; this was going to be a long first day.

At lunch time, everyone ate in the cafeteria. Sadie, from what it looked like, had made a friend and an enemy. She was sitting with a girl who had blond pigtails and braces, which were really shiny. And she was really pretty. Her blond hair shone in the light, and her shirt matched her eyes. Her makeup was perfect, and she walked with a bounce in her step. Sadie was smiling at laughing with her, but every so often she turned her head to glare at another seriously pretty girl. But the other girl looked my age. If you take off all the makeup, of course. She wore skinny jeans and a deep pink shirt that matched her eyes, and I was pretty sure that she had some sort of pink on them. She had a perfect shade of olive skin, and even though her hair was black and frizzy, she had somehow managed to make herself beautiful. She was sitting with some other girls who also looked like they had stepped out of a fashion magazine, and they were ignoring everyone else around them. I was guessing that they were the popular girls here.

I decided to go sit with Sadie since Walt wasn't here yet and I didn't really know anyone else. As I sat down (Sadie ignored me, as usual), but her friend stared at me and grinned widely.

"Hi! I'm Lacy-you must be the brother that Sadie told me about. Carter, right? So, what class do you have?" I glanced at Sadie, then back to Lacy.

"Um…Ancient Egyptian classes." She beamed at me.

"That's cool! I'm in drama with your sister here-by the way, she's so good at it! Did you say Ancient Egyptian-like Ancient Greek? Myths?" I hid a grin before I nodded. But they were only myths to her-to people like us, they were real. A bit to real for my liking though-if they weren't real then my dad wouldn't be recycled right now. He'd be normal.

Just then, Ms. Pink Eyeliner girl came over. Sadie glared at her.

"What do you want, Drew?" Drew smiled at us.

"Why, hon, I just want to make sure that my dear little half-sister is all settled in. With the geeks and snobs, I see." I already didn't like Drew. Inside, I was seething. But that was nothing compared to Sadie, who nearly exploded. Hopefully she wouldn't _ha-di_ Drew. That would end badly.

"And just WHO do you think you are?" Yelled Sadie. The whole cafeteria was quiet. Considering they all knew Drew and how she acted, no one had stood up to her in a long time. Maybe even never. For a moment she looked stunned. Then angry.

"Honey-who do you think _you _are?" Honestly, If you knew how important I was, then-"

"DREW!" Yelled Lacy. I stared at her. She didn't seem like the type of girl that yelled. "Do NOT say anything! You promised that you wouldn't!" She was practically begging Drew, and she looked super nervous. I didn't know what the big deal was, but she looked like it was the most important thing in the world. Sadie looked at me and shrugged. Then the bell rang. I quickly ran to my next class.

Class was okay, I guess. If you think that re-learning everything that you already have permanently stored in your brain is fun. I could have fallen asleep, but the teacher was really strict and kept yelling at everyone there. Then, just because I wasn't paying attention she wrote some hieroglyphics on the chalk-board, and I could read them, even though that's more Sadie's thing.

On the way back, (we were staying in a hotel for now) Sadie was ignoring me and talking to herself. I caught the words _Anubis, hot _and _dirty shoe_. I already knew that she liked Anubis and her feelings and all that, but dirty shoe? I had no idea what she meant. But I'd find out later. For now, I just had homework to do. Yay.

Thanks so much for your reviews, guys! And since I have now read the real Serpent's Shadow, I'm going to have some similarities.

Sadie-Yeah, Carter was OOC. (though I STILL don't know how you do that…)Now, PLEASE-review so that I don't have to spend 2 months waiting for someone to finish making up what's gonna happen! (I also happen to have gotten very good at the _ha-di_ spell…)


	5. Chapter 5

Okay-so…it wasn't TWO months…more like one…but-

Sadie-AAAAAGH! Did I not tell you to NOT leave me here by myself for a month?

Me-No. You said two months.

Sadie-Well, I meant one month! Besides-do you know how bored I was? I-

Me-Sadie! We already went through this.

Sadie-It doesn't change the fact that I was bored. Thank you readers for not having me wait for TWO months, and I'm quite sure that as soon as athena grl got your reviews she tried to update, but-

Me-I'M SORRY! I was on vacation! I couldn't update, even though I wanted to!

Sadie-yeah, right. Just get on with the story already. And the author would probably like to thank you for reviewing (I'm sure that she's surprised by all the reviews that she's got)

Carter

Fortunately, I got all my homework done pretty quickly. Unfortunately, after everyone got their homework done, they were bored. And trust me; you do not want to meet bored magicians. It ends badly. It doesn't matter what circumstances there are, they end badly. So, I was trying to break up a fight between Walt and another one of the initiates, (I'm pretty sure her name was Zoe) since for some reason she blamed him for eating her homework. Why, I don't know. Walt would never even take someone else's things unless it was important, much less eat them.

So anyway, I stepped in between them, trying to prevent Zoe from throwing a snow ball at him. It worked. Instead of hitting Walt in the face, it hit me. Mostly in my mouth since I was trying to talk at the moment.

Immediately my mouth felt frozen. My tongue started going numb and my teeth burned. I started spitting out snow and yelling, trying to get my mouth warmer. I know, I know, I was probably over-reacting a bit, but I had never eaten snow before, and it was much colder than I thought that it would be.

By this time, the other magicians were gathering around, trying to see what the commotion was. Sadie's head looked soaking wet, and Jaz had tiny little bits of fabric caught in her hair. I had suspected that Jaz had thrown a bucket of water on Sadie, which Sadie had replied with _ha-di_.

Felix had an army of penguins following him, and our librarian, Cleo, was looking very mad. She was currently yelling at one of our other initiates, something about wrecking a book. I was surprised that Cleo was yelling, usually she's shy and quiet, but she's also very protective about books. Don't ask me why.

Shelby and the other ankle-biters were running around, waving pictures in the air. I was a bit concerned, since Shelby is able to create things by drawing them, so you can understand my reason for being nervous.

After Sadie saw what was going on, she spoke a spell-_somethingthaticantremember_- and everyone went to their rooms to go to sleep. I ignored it, even though my eyes were getting heavy. Then she said _hi-nehm_ and all the mess that we made vanished, leaving the room orderly and neat.

"Sadie…why did you use the _ha-di_ spell on Jaz?" I said sleepily. She rolled her eyes.

"Brother dear, just go to sleep. Pleasant dreams!" And that was when I blacked out.

The first thing I saw when I woke up was a pillow. On my face. I threw the pillow off my head and looked around. Nobody was up yet, although it looked like school was going to start soon…I looked at the clock on the wall. 8:30 a.m.

I threw my blankets off, and for the first time realized that I was in the 'living room' and on the couch. I jumped up and quickly ate breakfast (which consisted of Fruit Loops and Oreos) and then woke everyone else up. Sadie wouldn't get up (surprise, surprise) so we all just left without her.

Later, after school was out, we were all on the way home chatting and laughing, when the bus skidded to a stop. Everyone pitched forwards, banging their heads on the seat in front. We then proceeded to spin a 360 before resting at an odd angle in the middle of the road. I didn't know what was happening, until I heard a scream. Then another, and another, until all the mortals outside the bus were screaming and pointing at the roof.

"HUMMINGBIRD!" Someone yelled. "GIANT HUMMINGBIRD!" Then they were all screaming about a giant hummingbird. I started to get an idea in my head about what it might be. But it couldn't be-

"FREEEEEEEEAAAAAK!" I groaned. Freak? What was he doing here?

I ran up as fast as I could, opened the door and hopped out. There he was, using the roof of the bus as a nest.

"Freak! Why are you here?" He yelled at me one more time, then jumped down and nudged his head against me, almost making me fall down.

I steadied myself, and then realized that maybe he wanted me to climb on his back. So I hoisted myself up, and before I had the chance to hold on to something, he flew up into the sky.

At the Brooklyn House, Sadie's new friend was waiting for us. [Sadie says that her name is Taiza. Well then, good for Taiza.] As I got closer, I could make out her brown hair and her impatient frown. So far, she didn't seem very nice.

"Well, it's about time!" She called up to me. I really didn't know how to react to that comment, but she just kept talking. "Alright. So, Amos is in trouble, Zia's disappeared and Bast is…let's just say, she's great company." At the news of Zia, my heart almost stopped [And no, Sadie, it didn't actually stop, so stop smiling]. After all that work that I'd done to save her, she just…disappeared? What if she really did send me a distress sign in a potato? Nobody would believe me after last time…And now Amos. What had happened? And now I'd have disappeared from the rest of the magicians…oh, great. Well, this would take a long time to figure out.

One-no, two more things. I got a review from "Rick Riordan" But I don't know if that's actually from him, or somebody pretending to be him. I'm guessing the latter, but I really don't know. I think it says on his web site that he doesn't read fanfics so that if he sees an idea that he likes, he won't write in his book and that person that he got it from…well, you get the idea. But he's already published the Serpent's Shadow (which is really good) so I don't know…and I doubt I ever will. But who knows? And also…PLZ REVIEW! (And this time I won't make you guys wait for a month)

Sadie-Yes, review! I REALLY don't want to have to spend another month with my brother. Honestly, do you think its fun? I don't!


	6. Chapter 6

So...well, I am very very very very very sorry.  
>Sadie: you better be. YOU LEFT ME ALONE IN SCHOOL FOR HALF A YEAR!<br>Me: Sadie, calm down. Its okay-I'm back, and it wasn't for almost half a year.  
>Sadie: YOU LEFT ME! *glares*<br>me: ...  
>Sadie: Well, hurry up! Do your stuff!<br>Me: Okay, okay. I thank all my reviewers for their patience (I feel so bad) and...on with the story! (and...where's Carter)  
>Sadie: ...<p>

Carter

I was not happy. First, I find out that Amos might get killed, then a new student arrives, the girl I like disappears, and...Well, I went to school. I hated school. When I was homeschooled, I never had to do homework-much less fractions, decimals, and all the other stuff that made my head hurt. Now, to add to those math problems and science questions that I had to do, I needed to look for Zia. _Again_.

I just sighed and walked to my bedroom, where I fell asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow [yes, Sadie, school actually did tire me out that much].

Unfortunately, my _ba_ decided to take a little vacation.

As my spirit rose out of my body (which still creeped me out a little), I floated out of the Brooklyn House and flew towards...something. It felt like forever, but by the time I got there, I was sure that this was no part of Brooklyn.

The landscape had absolutely nothing on it, except for a giant brick wall that I was certain that mortals could not see.

Sand covered the ground, constantly shifting and turning, making me think that Geb was having a hard time falling asleep today. Or maybe it was him trying to reach the sky to see Nut. That was also a possibility.

A woman suddenly appeared in front of me-she was a beautiful, and I would have almost thought that she was a goddess of beauty, but as far as I could remember, there was no Egyptian god of beauty.

"Hello, Carter Kane," she said, party her ruby red lips and smiling, revealing perfect white teeth. Her straight black hair was tied back with a red headband with a white feather stuck in it, and it ended just below her shoulders. Her warm brown eyes seemed to draw my soul into them, and she wasn't wearing any shoes. She did have, though, a long white dress that shimmered like snow every time she moved. She had on Egyptian jewelry that looked a bit heavy-after all, it was gold, but she looked completely comfortable.

"Uh, um...hi," I said, trying to talk like a normal person. [Sadie-just shut up!]

She smiled again. "Carter, I sense that you do not know who I am. I am Ma'at, goddess of the balance of this world."

I just stared at her. _This_ was Ma'at? I hadn't expected her to be so beautiful...more like Isis-stiff, formal, and not this gentle. In a way, she reminded me of Nut-from what I had heard about her from Sadie.

"Um, why did you need to talk to me?"

"Well, I'm sure you are aware that Apophis is rising."

That hit me hard. I mean, everyone knew that it was true, but until now, I had only half believed it.

"Apophis unbalances everything," she said, sighing. "I wish that it could remain peaceful, but it is only because Apophis draws closer than ever to fully rising that I am able to contact you."

"Oh..."

She smiled. "Oh, I'm sure you can beat him," she said, waving her hand in a dismissive gesture. "Of course, there will be sacrifices and such, but you'll defeat him nonetheless. And I'll do everything in my power to ensure that you and your sister do not visit your father sooner than your time, as an aide."

With a start, I realized what she meant...that Sadie and I wouldn't die. A flood of relief filled me. But then I thought about all my other friends... "Who else will...die? Walt?"

Everyone knew that Walt was going to die, but I knew that Sadie-more than everyone else wanted to believe that he would live.

"Ah, but I cannot tell you too much of your own future," she chided gently. "But I can tell you this: Find this area – there, you will find the shadow of your guardian friend. It will be practice for the main event, which you will realize once the time draws near."

I frowned. That made about zero sense to me.

"Oh, and deliver this message to you sister." A roll of paper appeared in her hand, and she gave it to me.

"What is this...?" I asked, taking it from her. It was warm in my hands.

"It's a message. Now, you must go, before the others become concerned."

With that, I felt a strange sensation, as if I was going down a roller coaster, and I woke up.

The first thing I noticed was Sadie, her hand posed above my head as if about to slap my face.

"Sadie!" I yelped, putting my hands above my face as she tried to hit me.

"What?" she demanded. "You weren't waking up, so what else was I supposed to do? Oh, what's that?"

She grabbed the scroll from my hands and started reading it. The farther down she read, the more shocked she looked.

Apparently it was more interesting than it looked.

"What does it say?" I asked, sitting up.

"None of your business," she replied, quickly rolling it up. Then she looked at me closer. "Carter...have you been talking with Ma'at?"

"Um...yes...how do you know-"my eyes fell on the scroll. "Right..."

She rolled her eyes. "Brother dear, tell me when you finally start thinking straight-or else I might have to fix you the hard way." Then she walked out of the room.

I decided that I didn't want to know the 'hard way'.

I got dressed quickly (unfortunately, back to the white pyjamas, since I had to use a portal to get back to BAG), and ate breakfast. I would have to search for Zia later, and I really didn't want to have to deal with Taiza again. Last night was bad enough, and I hardly talked to her. In a way, she reminded me of Sadie, but she wasn't Sadie's good side. She was more like...an annoying twin of Sadie's.

"Carter! Leaving so soon?" she asked, startling me.

"Um, yeah...why?"

"No reason," she said, though I could see she was trying not to smile.

"All right, fine. What do you want?"

She hesitated, then half-smiled. "I'm...I'm actually getting bored here. Could I maybe...go to school?"

I must've looked pretty shocked, because she rushed on, talking even more rapidly than before.

"I mean, it's great here and all, but I just don't see how it could be entertaining here with nobody else, especially now that Amos has run off somewhere."

I stared at her. "But didn't you just say that Amos was missing?"

"No, I said that he was gone. I didn't say exactly _missing_."

I rolled my eyes. "There really isn't any difference. So where is he?"

She shrugged. "He said something...I think he said to tell you guys _Phoenix_."

I gaped at her. Not Phoenix again?

"Wait, no...Felix. Yeah, I'm pretty sure he said Felix. Does that make any sense to you?"

I slowly nodded. His location had something to do with Felix...

"I'll get back to you later. But for now, I really need to get to school...um, bye, I guess."

I ran upstairs and created a portal (Freak had run off somewhere, and the portal was hard). I thought of my school, and stepped through the portal, thankfully remembering to close my mouth first.

I walked out of some artifact – it was a couple of blocks away from the school, but I was fine with that. As long as I could change first...my clothes weren't even close to the school uniform.

I walked as fast as possible back to the hotel that we were staying in, trying to ignore the strange looks that I was getting. I guess it wasn't every day that you saw a kid in white linen pyjamas walking down the streets of Brooklyn while carrying a normal pair of clothes.

Eventually I got back to the hotel, where everyone was looking a little bit worried. After I explained everything, Sadie rolled her eyes, no doubt thinking _There he goes again about Zia_.

I sighed. Would she ever learn? After all, with her and Walt...well, I wasn't going to hold that against her, but I wish that she'd just stop making fun of me. It wasn't that much to ask for...was it?

Suddenly the bus honked at us, startling me out of my thoughts. We slowly climbed on, and I was sitting by myself until Taiza came on.

She looked around for a minute, and I realized in those few seconds that everyone else from our Nome had sat with somebody else. I groaned – that meant that she would have to sit with me.

She realized that a few seconds after I did, and she had an odd expression on her face – maybe amusement, or even disgust? I couldn't be sure.

"Hi," she said, sitting down and putting her bag in her lap. She frowned, and stared past me out the window.

"So..." I started, not really knowing what to say. "Why do you hate me so much?"

She looked at me and frowned again before answering. "I don't hate you. I just..." she paused, as if she were searching for the right words. "I just don't really like boys. They aren't very...well, usually they're not mature, and it can be really awkward...from the experience of being in the same class in a public school, take it from me."

"Oh." I replied, and stared out the window. I didn't want to know about those awkward things that she had mentioned.

After a long time, we finally got to school.

I got out, happy to finally be free of the noisy kids. Taiza was, once again, right beside me.

"You know, I can't very well just walk into class. You have to bring me to the office and tell them that I'm new here."

I stared at her. "Why?"

She sighed. "Because that's the way it works!"

"But why me?" I asked again, not very sure why I had to do everything for her.

"Because no one else in our grade from the Brooklyn house is still here," she answered me (again).

I looked around. It was true – everyone had already gone inside, and there was hardly anyone here.

"We better get going," she said, shifting her backpack. "And you should be grateful – after all, you're missing math."

"How do you know that I have math first thing?" I asked, staring at her dumbfounded.

She waved my schedule in the air. "It was very easy to steal," she said, grinning. Apparently this was her idea of fun.

"Fine," I grumbled, and together, my mind returning to Zia, we walked in to the school.


End file.
